Bubble Trouble
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: [Completed] Skulker runs into Danny and decides to use his latest invention on the unsuspecting little halfa. “You know, in retrospect, you probably shouldn’t have done that.” This is my first DP fic.


Title: Bubble Trouble

Genre: Humor

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Rated just to be safe...mostly for use of cuss words. This is a one-shot.

**COOL THINGY AT END OF MY FIC! IT'S A PREVIEW TO MY NEXT DP STORY!**

Summary: Skulker runs into Danny and decides to use his latest invention on the unsuspecting little halfa. "You know, in retrospect, you probably shouldn't have done that."

Serena: This is my first Danny Phantom fic. Hope it turned out okay. Now, Danny, will you do the disclaimer please?

Danny: Su-

Disclaimer Person: (is wearing headphones, is holding a piece of paper, and is speaking into a microphone) Nonsense! Let me!

Serena: Not again.

Danny: Who the heck are you?

Disclaimer Person: I am Disclaimer Person! And now, Serena does not own Danny Phantom! That would belong to Butch Hartman! She does, however, own the plot to this one-shot and all OCs! Also, anything else she may have made up! So don't go stealing her ideas! If you do, then you'll have to talk to her lawyer!

Danny: She has a lawyer?

Serena: I have a lawyer...against my will.

Ghost Lawyer: Yes, I am her lawyer! If you steal from her, then you'll be hearing from me!

Danny: (ghost sense goes off) Hey, you're a ghost! (Points at lawyer) He's a ghost? (Points at Serena) Her lawyer is a ghost? (Looks at Serena) Serena, your lawyer is a ghost.

Serena: Kinda guessed that when the blue smoke came out of your mouth, but thank's for telling me.

Ghost Lawyer: Key time!

"..." Talking

'...' Thinking in _Italics_

((...)) Important Notes left by the authoress

Disclaimer Person: And now, read the fic!

Serena: But I wanted Danny to do it! Not you guys! Augh! Get out of my fic! And stop following me! . 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Title: Bubble Trouble

By: Serena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fourteen year-old Danny Fenton was driving home down a street on a scooter. He checked his watch. It read 6:30 p.m.

"This has got to be the first time in a long time that I'm actually going to get home before my curfew...early even." he said happily. It always made him happy when something normal happened for once. Then again, getting home before his curfew early wasn't normal. Most likely due to the very few ghost attacks today. The Box Ghost had been the only ghost to show up today. It made Danny suspicious about where all the other ghosts were, but he decided to let it go. After all, there was no telling when he would have another day like this and be able to enjoy it. He continued riding until he saw his house not far away. He pulled up to it and set his scooter against the side of the house and almost made it to the front door when his ghost sense suddenly went off. He frowned. He checked his watch again. It read 6:49 p.m.

'_Probably just the Box Ghost again and it's only 6:49. Like beating him will take a long time.'_

He quickly checked to see if anyone was around and after seeing that it was clear, he threw his arms up and shouted, "Going ghost!" A light appeared around his waist that split in two. One went up and the other went down. When it disappeared, Danny Fenton was then Danny Phantom. His hair was white and his eyes were neon green while he wore a black and white Hasmat suit with a white letter 'D' encasing a black letter 'P' on his chest. He flew up into the air so he could get a better look at his surroundings. He looked, but he didn't see a ghost. There was noone shouting, "Ghosts!" and there wasn't any sign of a ghost wrecking something. He flew around for a little while and when he didn't see anything, he started back toward his house.

'_Maybe the ghost decided to leave me alone.'_ he thought.

He wasn't paying very much attention to where he was going until he flew into something hard and metal.

"Ow! What the-?"

"You really need to watch where you're flying." an extremely familiar voice said to him. "I mean, really, can't the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter go flying _without_ having an inattentive ghost child flying into him? You could scratch up my armor doing that."

"Skulker!" Danny exclaimed. "What are you doing here!"

"Flying, until you ran into me."

"No! I mean, what are you doing here? Now! My whole day has been great and now you have to show up and ruin it!"

"Actually, I'm not here to fight you. I'm just-"

Danny didn't here him. "My teacher hasn't giving me detention, my parent's haven't tried to embarrass me, Dash and his followers have left me alone, and I've almost actually managed to get home on time...but no! You have to come and mess all that up!" He ranted.

Skulker frowned. "I'm not here to-"

Danny ignored him. "So, what? Did you come here to hunt me again?"

"No, you inattentive child. I-"

"Or did Vlad send you to capture me...again?"

Skulker was getting irritated with Danny's inattentiveness. Didn't the child here him? He said he wasn't here to hunt or capture him. All he was doing was getting a little fresh human air, even though he was a ghost and ghosts didn't breath.

"Listen, inattentive child, I was just-"

Danny still didn't hear him. "What are you gonna do? Capture me in some new weapon of yours that I can't phase through or break?"

Skulker was about to say something else to Danny when a thought struck him. He did, actually, happen to have a new weapon that Danny couldn't phase or break out of and he has been meaning to test it. Well, he didn't come here to capture, fight, or even see the ghost child today, but that's what inattentive children get when they insist on being...well...inattentive. While Danny was still being inattentive, Skulker brought out a blue and white gun and fired it at Danny. Instead of getting blasted into a brick wall or getting covered in ectoplasmic goo, Danny found that he was inside a clear, see-through, blue bubble. He tried to phase out of it, but found that he couldn't.

"Hey, I can't phase out of this!"

Skulker brought out a clipboard as he used a pen to check something off on it and nodded his head while muttering to himself. "Can't phase through. That's good. Hey, inattentive ghost child, did you try breaking it?"

Danny blinked. "No, but I will now!" He tried firing an ecto blast at the bubble, but the bubble just absorbed it.

Skulker nodded his head as he checked off something again on his clipboard. "Can't break it. That's good. Guess it works." He put his clipboard away and waved his blue and white gun in the air.

"This is my newest weapon." he stated. "I call it my 'Anti-Phase Gun.' It shoots out a bubble that you can't phase or break out of. Technically, I should have put 'break' somewhere in the name, but it sounded really weird calling it 'Anti-Phase/Break Gun.' Anyway, thanks to you, I know that it now works!"

Danny frowned. "Oh, great! I suppose now you're going to take me to Vlad, right?"

Skulker blinked. "I wasn't going to, but that is a great idea!"

He grabbed the bubble that Danny was in and started off to Wisconsin. Vlad would, after all, stop being pissed at him for the 'ghost mice' incident, if he showed up with Danny.

----

It was currently 7:50 p.m. and Skulker was currently debating with himself about whether he should just throw Danny into a lake and leave him there to rot, waste him now, or just shoot himself in the head. The child had been yelling at Skulker to let him out of the bubble ever sense they had left Amity Park and Skulker was starting to get a headache. After telling Danny no for the billionth time that evening, he was seriously considering shooting himself in the head just so he would pass out and wouldn't have to listen to Danny anymore. After hearing Skulker constantly saying no, Danny finally decided that he wasn't getting out of the bubble anytime soon so he stopped yelling, much to Skulker's relief, and just sat in the bubble while staring straight ahead and becoming deathly quiet and still. He stayed that way for a very long time and Skulker liked the silence. As time wore on, however, Skulker started to question whether Danny was alive or not. Of course, he knew that the child was half ghost, but the way the child was just sitting there...not saying a word...not moving...augh, it was creepy! The death-like quietness was odd and extremely creepy! It was scaring him and he was a ghost! He was supposed to do the scaring, not his captured prey! He decided to say something so the horrible silence would end. He started thinking of what to say and then he said what he thought of.

"Listen, ghost child, I was thinking and I've decided that I'm going to let you out of the bubble now!"

Danny didn't say a word. He just sat there with an expressionless face while staring straight ahead. Skulker blinked and then shuddered. What was with the ghost child today? He was acting extremely odd. Skulker looked away from Danny and saw that they were near Vlad's castle. He stopped just outside of it. He was a little mad at Danny for scaring him...plus...he really always wanted to annoy someone really badly...so...why go take Danny to Vlad now? He turned away from the castle and started heading back toward Amity Park. This snapped Danny out of whatever thing he doing.

"W-What are doing?" he asked Skulker confused. "Vlad is the other way."

"I know." Skulker answered in an oddly cheerful voice.

"Oookaay. Then why are we not going that way?" Danny asked.

"Because I've decided that I want to take you to Vlad through the Ghost Zone!"

Danny sat there in silence, except for Skulker's humming, before he exploded with anger.

"YOU WHAT!"

-----

A few hours later...

"Let me out of here!" Danny screamed. "Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

"Shh!" Skulker hissed. "Do you _want_ your family to hear you?"

"Yes!"

"Quiet!"

Skulker quietly, as quietly as he could with Danny yelling at him, sneaked into Danny's parents' lab and opened the Ghost Portal.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Skulker said to himself.

"Let's see how hard it is when I do this." Danny said irritably.

Danny took a deep breath and then: "MOM! DAD! THERE'S A BIG MEAN AND UGLY GHOST IN THE LAB!"

Skulker punched the bubble, which didn't really do anything to except make the bubble jiggle.

"You idiot! You _are_ trying to make your family hear you!"

"What was your first clue!"

"GHOST!" a shout came from upstairs which sounded like Danny's dad.

"Don't worry! I'll get the gho-"

A loud sound that sounded like someone fell was heard from upstairs.

Silence.

Then: "I'm okay! I just tripped on the Fenton Fisher and I'll still get the ghost!"

A pause.

Then: "As soon as I untangle this thing!"

Yeah, it was Danny's dad.

Skulker blinked. "Right. And now, into the Ghost Zone!"

----

In the Ghost Zone with Danny and Skulker...

"Let me out of here, Skulker!"

"No! You're staying in there!"

"I want out!"

"I don't care!" Skulker said in annoyance.

"Dammit, Skulker! Let me out of this damn bubble right now!" Danny continued to yell.

"What a mouth. I should wash it out with soap. What would your mother say?"

Danny growled.

A few more hours later...

Danny sighed. "Shouldn't we be there by now?"

"Should be? Yes. Are not? Because I'm taking my sweet time getting to it."

Danny growled again. Skulker was really pissing him off. He sat there in silence for a few more minutes and then got an idea.

"Skulker?" he asked innocently.

"Yes?" Skulker said completely oblivious to the fake innocence in Danny's voice.

Danny smirked. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh."

Danny waited three minutes before asking: "Are we there yet?"

Skulker blinked. "No."

"Oh. How about now?"

Skulker frowned. "I said no."

"Okay."

Three more minutes passed.

"Skulker?"

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Skulker said irritated.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, inattentive ghost child, we aren't there yet."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Are. We. There. Yet?"

Skulker growled. He understood what Danny was trying to do...and he didn't like it. "No, dammit! Stop doing that! It's bugging the hell out of me!"

"Oh. Okay."

They remained in silence until they came across Kitty, Johnny 13's girlfriend.

"Excuse me." she said to Skulker. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Um...yeah." Skulker said as he checked his watch. "It's 11:00 p.m."

Danny coughed when Skulker said the time. He was in so much trouble with his parents right now...and it was all Skulker's fault.

"Hmm. Danny?" Kitty said as she noticed the bubble that Danny was in. "Finally got caught, huh?"

"Something like that. Hey, Skulker?"

Skulker glared at Danny. "What is it now?"

Danny smiled innocently. "Are we there yet?"

Skulker screamed in frustration.

----

A little while later in Vlad's lab...

"I can't believe anyone, ghost or human, could find such an annoying little ghost brat cute!" Skulker grumbled as he stepped into Vlad's lab from the ghost portal.

Danny giggled. "You're just jealous cause I'm liked more than you."

"I am not jealous of you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

'_Could of fooled me.'_ Danny thought.

"So? Where is Vlad anyway? Shouldn't he be here?" Danny asked.

"Tch. How should I know? I'm not his keeper."

Danny blinked. "What do you mean you don't know where he is? He sent you, right?"

"No. I just thought it would be funny if I dragged you all the way to Wisconsin, then went back to Amity Park, used your family's ghost portal, took my time finding the entrance to Vlad's portal from inside the Ghost Zone, and then bring you here only to inform you that Vlad doesn't even know that I did this! HAH! Isn't that funny?"

Danny stared at Skulker. He stared at him for the longest time...and then totally lost it.

((If you don't like heavy cussing, then skip down until you get to the next note left by me. This next part is the reason this fic was rated R.))

"Why you mother-fucking-son-of-a-damn-mother-fucking bitch! I can't believe you fucking did this to me you fucking asshole!" Danny screamed.

Skulker just stood where he was with his mouth hanging wide open in shock. Did the ghost child just?

"Damn you, Skulker! You're such a fucking whore! My damn day was going damn great, but then you with your sluttish self had to come and fuck with it!"

Skulker's mouth was on the verge of falling off. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"G-Ghost c-child? Did you ju-"

"Fuck you, whore! I'm not listening to you anymore!"

((Okay, it's safe to read now.))

Danny continued to cuss Skulker out until Vlad finally came home and found them in his lab.

"What the? What's going on here?" Vlad demanded. "Why are you in my lab?"

Skulker, who was still in shock from Danny's 'colorful' vocabulary, explained to Vlad why they were there...he left out the bits with the annoying and cussing.

"Well, Skulker, I must say that I am quite impressed." Vlad admitted as he walked over to the bubble that Danny was in. "And, how do you get him out of the bubble?"

"By using this." Skulker said as he took out his Anti-Phase Gun and threw it to Vlad, who caught it with ease. "There's a red button on the side that makes the bubble disappear."

"Hmmm. Well, Daniel, it seems I've finally got you and you can't escape for once."

"Yeah, yeah. Would you please just do whatever you're going to do to me please? I'm way too tired and upset to care what happens right now." Danny said with his voice hoarse from screaming and cussing at Skulker all evening.

"Really? You don't sound so good either."

"Blame him." Danny said irritably as he pointed at Skulker. "It's his fault."

"Wha? _My_ fault! You're the one who screamed and cussed at me! How is it my fault!"

"Because you're a big, mean, jealous ghost who has nothing better to do than to be mean to a cute, innocent, and unsuspecting little fourteen year-old!"

"You little brat!"

"Enough!" Vlad said. "I don't know what has happened in the last few hours between you two, but I'm way too tired for this!"

Vlad suddenly pressed the red button to dissolve the bubble and Danny was free.

"You," Vlad said pointing to Danny. "go home."

"And Skulker." Vlad said as he pointed to Skulker. "I am still mad at you. I'm going to bed now and whatever young Daniel here wishes to do to you before he goes home, will be entirely up to him. Good night!"

'_He's not still pissed at me for the ghost mice thing, is he?'_ Skulker thought to himself.

"W-Wait?" Skulker said. "You're just gonna let him-"

"Yes." came Vlad's immediate answer. "Why? Well, I suppose, in retrospect, you really shouldn't have let those ghost mice out all over my castle."

Skulker looked down at the ground. "Yup. He's still pissed."

"Tch. Dude, so am I." Danny said as he began his payback.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena: And there you go! My very first Danny Phantom fic ever! Yay me! (Sighs) It really sucked, didn't it? Oh well. (Ahem) And now, I would like to give you guys a preview of my next fic...which will be a chapter story...so...here you go! Enjoy. By the way, the words that aren't in _italics_, are being said by the narrator.

**Preview to next DP story**

_Clockwork, the ghost who is the Master of Time, stares deeply into a portal that is showing events occurring within the time stream. He frowns as he turns away from the time portal._

"_This isn't good."_

"_Well, of course it isn't good!" Observer 1 says as he floats into the room with the eye that makes up his head narrowed._

"_Something must be done!" Observer 2 says as he floats in behind Observer 1._

_Clockwork sighs. "I know. I think it's time we summon them again."_

What would you do...

"_Maddie!" Jack shouts out as he grabs a Fenton Bazooka. "Get the kids and go somewhere safe! Preferably out of Amity Park! There's a massive ghost invasion and the ghost weapons aren't working!"_

_Maddie watches as her husband runs out the front door and shouts: "If the weapons aren't working, then why do have a Fenton Bazooka?"_

"_I don't know!" Jack shouts back. "I mean, they stun them or something...just get the kids and get to safety!"_

If an unknown breed of ghosts were to attack?

"_Jazz! Danny!" Maddie calls to them upstairs. "Get down here quickly!"_

_Only Jazz comes down the stares...and she's crying with a horror-stricken look on her face. _

"_Where's Danny?" Maddie asks and then notices that Jazz is crying. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_Jazz stares at her mother with the same weird look while tears continue to flow down her cheeks._

"_Danny...he's gone...she took him." Jazz says as she falls to her knees._

And the hero you've always counted on...

"_Why should I help him?" Vlad Masters snaps at Clockwork. "Daniel is perfectly capable of handling himself with some bothersome ghosts! Besides, he's never wanted my help before...why should I help him now!"_

_Clockwork glares. "Because he needs you more than you think he does! He needs help and I'm trying to give it to him!"_

"_Now why would he need me?" Vlad says as he turns his back to Clockwork. "What role could I possibly play in helping him?"_

"_These are no ordinary ghosts we're fighting, Mr. Masters. They were locked up centuries ago, but now that they have found the one with The Sight, they can finally be set free...if things keep going like they are."_

"_Sounds like Pariah Dark...sort of. In any case, Daniel will be fine. Shouldn't he be here helping you to convince me to help him?"_

Wasn't there?

_Clockwork stays silent for a moment, but then says: "He can't help us."_

_Vlad blinks as he turns around to face Clockwork. "What do mean?"_

"_Danny is on their side."_

Ivy.

**End of Preview**

Serena: Coming soon to near you! Muaha! X3 Did I interest some of you? Hope so. Not sure when it'll be posted, but look for it! Oh, yes, and please review:)


End file.
